


A Reward

by Vanyel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion using it/its pronouns, M/M, NSFW, Pardon the generous robot wordings, Vaguely Talon AU, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: Good things come to those who are good.





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend, from an AU where Maximilien takes Bastion in as a bodyguard for Talon.  
> Bastion's binary speech is in bold, Maximilien's in italics.

It was strange, Maximilien thought to himself, how easily a little bit of money made a lot happen. The items themselves hadn’t been particularly expensive, even being the best money could buy. Easily protected, able to be integrated into a system as old as his new pet’s, and shipped overnight in a discreet black box. Discreet only if you didn’t know what the contents were, of course - but Maximilien knew clear enough. The mere sight of it sitting on the table had some quiet processes flicking online.

 

The crackling of the intercom.  
_[Bastion, to my office, please.]_ The smooth synth resounded through the base, undeniable. A common enough request to not alert the other agents. Bastion was often called in for questioning, or guard duty, or more deprogramming of its internal restrictions, or maintenance.  
Sometimes, simply to listen as Maximilien talked. He did enjoy the sound of his own voice, and it was always better to know someone was paying rapt attention. The dimmed blue glow of the old robot’s optical center fixed upon him, audial sensors hanging on every word. Even the ones it didn’t know.

 

Maximilien’s musings were cut short as the door - rebuilt wide enough after an early incident with the automaton - opened to Bastion’s wave. His red eyes held a hint of a smile. So old, was Bastion, and yet unburdened by shyness or concern of how others viewed it.  
So simple, to the untrained eye. And yet, the nuance in loyalty and thought slowly coaxed from it over these past months had told Maximilien a far different story.  
_[Please, come in, my friend.]_ Binary as smooth as his speaking voice, though far more enjoyable these days, like a secret from the humans. _[Close the door behind you and have a seat.]_  
It had taken a special contractor to design a seat for an automaton without a functioning waist, but the hint of joy in Bastion’s confusion at the sight had been worth it. It pulled the door just closed enough to lock and shuffled over, settling itself.  
**[Greetings friend.]** Its binary was coming easier than it used to, still a touch of crackle in its vocal module. Like the old soldier it was. **[Query: Why has Maximilien asked for Bastion?]** ****  
So old-fashioned. As he stood from his desk, Maximilien straightened his jacket, chuckling low.  
_[No need to stand on ceremony, Bastion. There is no work today. I have a gift for you.]_  
Gift. Its light brightened, energized by the thought. Bastion hadn’t known what the word “gift” meant when he found it. Maximilien didn’t give many, but each one was treasured. Bastion sat up a little straighter in its chair, watching him, servos curling like a child awaiting Christmas.

 

His fingers ran over the corners of the box, lifting it from the small side table.  
_[You’ve been a very good friend to me, Bastion. You’ve saved my life many times, and helped me and my other friends.]_ Never a lie, to Bastion - Maximilien didn’t have to lie. He could just be a little more careful with the truth. _[And you never ask for anything-]_  
**[Error: Bastion requested for Ganymede’s shiny home.]**  
The interruption made Maximilien still, and actually laugh. Caught off guard by such a strictness for correctness without reprimand.  
_[Pardon me. I’d forgotten about our feathered friend’s little sanctuary. Let me rephrase it. You don’t ask for much. You ask for far less than you deserve. I wish to reward you.]_  
That, Maximilien thought smugly to himself, was something Bastion could not dispute. It hadn’t learned the finer details of what could be deserved and not.  
He opened the box, carefully tilted away so that even Bastion’s eager leaning wouldn’t show it what was inside. Another chuckle.  
_[No peeking, my friend. Would you kindly rest on the floor? I need access to your spinal column. And close your eye.]_  
A human phrase he’d had to teach Bastion, but it worked well enough. The old sentry almost tripped over its own stabilizers as it moved to the floor, settled on its old knees, the optical light shut off. Completely and eagerly settled, awaiting Maximilien’s gift.

 

He lifted the wires from the box, watching them gleam in the office lighting. Maximilien had almost asked for golden ones, but they would stand out too much against the old frame, and as ostentatious as Maximilien was, Bastion wasn’t. It was part of its charm.  
So silver they were, able to shift to grey to blend in with their surroundings, yet enough to reflect light to the trained eye. Or to the eye who knew they were there.  
Slowly, Maximilien moved to Bastion’s back. He didn’t even have to kneel to reach between its shoulder armors, tracing the node there. Once, it had been covered in restrictions, in limiters and redirectors, to restrain the robot’s capabilities. As a safety measure, the designers had said. Maximilien had taken great pleasure in removing them one by one, allowing Bastion more of the power and ability it was always meant to have.  
And, as it were, leaving more access ports available for things like upgrades. Or gifts.  
The wires clipped in smoothly, a jolt running through Bastion’s frame. A single, curious burst of binary that didn’t translate into words. Maximilien ran a hand over its optical container, soothing it a moment before reaching down. He pulled the wires taught, then released them a little, making sure they would be the perfect length as he coiled them through other vital wires and pistons to secure the other end. All plugged in.  
_[There we go, Bastion.]_ His voice was just a touch less smooth than before, at the sight of the gift settled against his pet’s frame. Hands pulled away. Give the systems time to boot up.

 

 **[New tertiary system detected. Unknown purpose.]** Bastion’s optical container tilted slightly, confused, but light still obediently off. **[Designation: Series 19-E-24-UA-12 Sensory Enhancement Package.]** ****  
Maximilien felt a smile curling up behind the impassive faceplate. His hands both rested on Bastion’s shoulders.  
_[That’s right. That’s the first part of the gift.]_  
One smooth hand drifted, hovering just near the silver wires as he leaned in close.  
_[Here’s the rest of it.]_  
Fingers curled through the wires, near the top node, and gave a small tug.

 

Bastion’s vocal processor instantly reset, a loud clicking sound that took several tries. Its whole frame shuddered.  
**[Unknown senqation detected.]** A glitch in its thinking sending out the wrong binary code - a typo. Maximilien indulged himself further, stroking down the wires and listening to his pet’s voice shake. **[No recorf. Query: danger?]**  
Maximilien’s laugh reverberated right against Bastion’s shoulder plate, pressed so close.  
_[No, Bastion. This feeling isn’t dangerous at all. What you’re feeling right now is called pleasure.]_ He wrapped a smooth finger around another wire and pulled slowly, listening to the charge building in Bastion’s vocal processor again. So quickly. So responsive. _[It’s a very good thing. Like happiness for your whole form.]_  
The metaphor would be lost on Bastion, quickly overwhelmed as it was, but Maximilien wasn’t going to let that stop him.  
**[Pleesu-Pleaswr-Pmea-]** Bastion’s attempt at forming the word were halted by more feather-light strokes down the active wires, more readings it was never prepped for flashing through it. Maximilien nodded against its shoulder anyways, a touch of pride in his synth.  
_[That’s right. Pleasure. The humans who designed you didn’t make you for this.]_ His other hand slipped down, curling around the wires right at the base of Bastion’s metal spine, and the whine it brought out made his own sensors shudder. _[They kept this from you because they were cruel. But you’ve been so good, Bastion.]_  
Maximilien tugged, two different directions with two hands.  
Bastion’s head snapped up, offline optic facing the ceiling as its whole frame jittered. A harsh electric cry, almost torn from its vocal processor, resetting it again.  
_[I wanted to make you feel good.]_ Maximilien slid his faceplate right in the crook between Bastion’s neck and its shoulder armor, pressing against the machinery there. Sturdier wires than the ones he was playing with. [I wanted to give you the gift of pleasure, because you’ve been such a good friend for me. And with these wires, I can give you that gift any time I want.] One finger curled under a connecting node, and Bastion forcibly ejected the bullet currently loaded in its gun arm out to the side to keep from firing wildly. Maximilien watched the shell, eyes glinting over the dull metal. It must be losing control of its processes, to be so concerned with accidentally having its gun go off.  
Perfect.

 

He lost count of how many times Bastion’s vocal processor reset, before it gave up, clicking impotently as the charge built beneath Maximilian’s dexterous fingers. Curling through the silver wires, tugging and stroking and parting. He knew it had never been touched like this before, let alone on such new and sensitive parts.  
Words purred against its neck, vibrations traveling from his synth right to Bastion’s machinery. Maximilien tying thoughts in with the pleasure. Maximilien was the one who’d brought Bastion pleasure, could bring pleasure to it any time. All it had to do was be good, like it always was, and it would be rewarded.  
He played with the wires until the electricity crackling through them was almost too much to touch, singing along Bastion’s frame. Maximilien felt his own charge build, but for once set it aside. This was Bastion’s first time. It had to be just right. The rest would fall in after.  
Finally, Maximilien pulled his faceplate away. The building static had tingled pleasantly, but he couldn’t predict how Bastion would react to the final step. He curled his fingers, hands sliding down towards the nodes on both ends.  
_[There is one more step of pleasure. One more gift, for being so good for me.]_  
And he yanked, almost hard enough to dislodge the wires from Bastion’s frame, and watched it fall to pieces.  
Bastion’s vocal processor sparked visibly, a high-pitched whine piercing the air, filling it. The frame shuddered through every inch, stabilizers jerking as it used the last free part of its processor to redirect itself from hitting Maximilien. Even in the throes of overload, still so thoughtful. So obedient.  
Maximilien kept stroking it through the overload, softer touches that were even still almost too much. Soon, Bastion fell still, completely offline as its systems reset, unable to process such a rush of unexpected sensation. Its optical container fell, the bottom clanking against the frame of its neck, sagging into its locked kneeling position.

 

Maximilien finally pulled his hands away, pushing off of Bastion’s shoulders to stand (and to discharge some of the static built from the overload). He walked around to Bastion’s front, and let his hand drift over the large Omnic’s head.  
_[That was your reward for being good, Bastion.]_ Even before its optic would flicker on, Maximilien knew Bastion would hear him, and his own eyes shone with intent. _[Keep being good, and I promise. There will be more where that came from.]_


End file.
